Scrapped Princess Save their little sister who is called the Scrapped
by Princess moon Serean
Summary: Is danger still out their or Scrapped Princess really safe


Scrapped Princess

Save their little sister who is called the Scrapped Princess

In the middle of the night four year old Pacifica ran to Shannon's bedroom door crying as here little hands raped on his door. He got up to see what his little sister was crying about before she woke up the whole house.

As he opened his bedroom door and he bent down to her level Pacifica boiled into his arms he said," what wrong little sister?" It was after she stopped crying she said," I hand a bad dream brother, can I stay with you?" He knew it really had to be scarued because she was shaking like a leaf and had been crying.

Shannon said," come on little sister," as he picked here up as she cuddled into him he laid her down on the bed and he laid next to her and pulled the covers over both of them. Pacifica said," I love you big brother," as she fell asleep.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face soon after. But later they that night their father shock Shannon awake he said," get dressed both of you and no lights on and wake Raquel and get your sward were leaving."

Shannon nodded and did as his father told him. They all met in the living room their father said," Shannon, don't leave your sisters side at any cost."

As they started out the door they came face to face with a group of assassins Shannon and his father pulled their swords.

Their father said," What do you want?" The leader of assassins said," she is the poison that will destroy the world we want to kill her the blond girl with blue eyes the scrapped princess you are protecting."

Their father said," she has a name and is my child the same with my son who is Shannon and the two girls are Raquel and my youngest is Pacifica."

The leader of the assassins signaled for his men to attack. Their father and Shannon were to occupied fighting that they didn't see one of assassins pick up Shannon's little sister and carried away and Raquel was knocked out before she could stop the guy with magic. They both suddenly herd Pacifica scream brother and father.

Their father swung around and was stabbed in the back by an assassins and Shannon saw this he stabbed the assassins who got his father as the rest of the man fled. Shannon looked over at his sister and saw her getting up as she warbled over to be there father laid badly heart as they bent down near him.

Their father said," ware is your little sister Pacifica, you need to promise me that you get her back and that you two need to protect her she is your sister," Shannon nodded and the same with Raquel. Their father said," Shannon, take my sword son I will not need it ware I'm going," he nodded his head as he took his father's sword and Shannon said," thanks father."

Their father said," Go my son find your sister, and Raquel will stay here with me." Shannon nodded as he got up and ran for one of the horses the assassins had left and he mounted it as he raced off after his little sister and the band of assassins who took her away. Shannon thought I m coming for you Pacifica.

Shannon rode hard he had to find his little sister at all cost. He came across assassin straggler and he fallowed him by keeping out of sight back to their main camp. He saw his sister in a wooden cage so he spurred his horse and raced across camp toads the cage knocking assassins aside as he charged toads the cage.

When he got their he jumped down in front of the cage as he faced the last of the assassins. When there was no more coming, he tumed and sliced the bonds on the door as the door-opened Pacifica ran as she cried. Shannon scooped her up in his arms as she cried he turned and walked over to the horse he mounted and headed tordes home.

Shannon said," your Ok little sister."

Pacifica stopped crying and she said," bother will you promise to protected me forever."

Shannon said," Yes, I will little sister."

Pacifica said," thanks brother," as she fell against her brothers chest as she fell asleep.

Shannon smiled he was happy to have his little sister back and he would from new on keep her safe from all danger. They rode at a steady pace back to ware their father was heart and Raquel they would protect each other as a family.


End file.
